Phase-change memories include phase-change materials that exhibit at least two different states. Phase-change material may be used in a memory cell to store a bit of data. The states of phase-change material may be referenced to as amorphous and crystalline states. The states may be distinguished because the amorphous state generally exhibits higher resistivity than does the crystalline state. Generally, the amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure, while the crystalline state is an ordered lattice.
Phase change in the phase-change materials may be induced reversibly. In this way, the memory may change from the amorphous state to the crystalline state, and vice versa, in response to temperature changes. The temperature changes to the phase-change material may be achieved in a variety of ways. For example, a laser can be directed to the phase-change material, current may be driven through the phase-change material, or current or voltage can be fed through a resistive heater adjacent the phase change material. With any of these methods, controllable heating of the phase-change material causes controllable phase change within the phase change-material.
When a phase-change memory comprises a memory array having a plurality of memory cells that are made of phase-change material, the memory may be programmed to store data utilizing the memory states of the phase-change material. One way to read and write data in such a phase-change memory device is to control a current and/or voltage pulse that is applied to the phase-change material. The level of current and voltage generally corresponds to the temperature induced within the phase-change material in each memory cell. To minimize the amount of power that is used in each memory cell, the size of the electrical contact for the phase-change material of the memory cell should be minimized.